magnificent_song_contestfandomcom-20200217-history
Magnificent Song Contest 6
Vietnam |presenters = Đông Nhi Trang Pháp |exsupervisor = |host = VTV |opening = | entries = 50 | debut = Bosnia and Herzegovina Iceland New Zealand Philippines Taiwan Tunisia | return = Cyprus Ireland | withdraw = Andorra Brazil Denmark Estonia Iran Kazakhstan Macedonia Malaysia Malta Norway San Marino Slovakia Spain Thailand | map year = MSC_Map_6 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = Russia "Не в адеквате" |nex = |pre = }} Magnificent Song Contest 6 was the sixth edition of the Magnificent Song Contest. The edition took place in Vietnam, after Đông Nhi's victory in Lisbon. Winner was after a big and exciting show Mari Kraymbreri from Russia with her song "Не в адеквате". She reached 183 Points. Runner-up was Helene Fischer from Germany. She reached 157 points. Second runner-up was Ireland, represented by Jessica Smith. She reached 139 points. Location : For further information see Vietnam Vietnam, officially the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, is the easternmost country on the Indochina Peninsula in Southeast Asia. With an estimated 94.6 million inhabitants as of 2016, it is the world's 14th-most-populous country, and the ninth-most-populous Asian country. Vietnam is bordered by China to the north, Laos to the northwest, Cambodia to the southwest, Thailand across the Gulf of Thailand to the southwest, and the Philippines, Malaysia and Indonesia across the South China Sea to the east and southeast. Its capital city has been Hanoi since the reunification of North and South Vietnam in 1976, with Ho Chi Minh City as the most populous city. The northern part of Vietnam was part of Imperial China for over a millennium, from 111 BC to AD 939. An independent Vietnamese state was formed in 939, following a Vietnamese victory in the Battle of Bạch Đằng River. Successive Vietnamese imperial dynasties flourished as the nation expanded geographically and politically into Southeast Asia, until the Indochina Peninsula was colonized by the French in the mid-19th century. Following a Japanese occupation in the 1940s, the Vietnamese fought French rule in the First Indochina War, eventually expelling the French in 1954. Thereafter, Vietnam was divided politically into two rival states, North Vietnam (officially the Democratic Republic of Vietnam), and South Vietnam (officially the Republic of Vietnam). Conflict between the two sides intensified in what is known as the Vietnam War, with heavy intervention by the United States on the side of South Vietnam from 1965 to 1973. The war ended with a North Vietnamese victory in 1975. Vietnam was then unified under a Marxist-Leninist government but remained impoverished and politically isolated. In 1986, the government initiated a series of economic and political reforms which began Vietnam's path towards integration into the world economy. By 2000, it had established diplomatic relations with all nations. Since 2000, Vietnam's economic growth rate has been among the highest in the world, and, in 2011, it had the highest Global Growth Generators Index among 11 major economies. Its successful economic reforms resulted in its joining the World Trade Organization in 2007. It is also a member of the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation and the Organisation Internationale de la Francophonie. Vietnam remains one of the world's four remaining one-party socialist states officially espousing communism. Host City : For further information see Hanoi Hanoi is the capital of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam and the country's second largest city by population. Its population in 2009 was estimated at 2.6 million for urban districts and 7 million for the metropolitan jurisdiction. The population in 2015 was estimated at 7.7 million people. From 1010 until 1802, it was the most important political centre of Vietnam. It was eclipsed by Huế, the imperial capital of Vietnam during the Nguyễn Dynasty (1802–1945), but Hanoi served as the capital of French Indochina from 1902 to 1954. From 1954 to 1976, it was the capital of North Vietnam, and it became the capital of a reunified Vietnam in 1976, after the North's victory in the Vietnam War. The city lies on the right bank of the Red River. Hanoi is 1,760 km (1,090 mi) north of Ho Chi Minh City and 120 km (75 mi) west of Hai Phong city. October 2010 officially marked 1000 years since the establishment of the city. The Hanoi Ceramic Mosaic Mural is a 4 km ceramic mosaic mural created to mark the occasion. Venue : For further information see Vietnam National Convention Center The Vietnam National Convention Center is a convention center in Từ Liêm District of Hanoi, Vietnam. It is located on Pham Hung boulevard. It was designed by Gerkan, Marg and Partners. Built between 2004 and 2006 by architect Meinhard von Gerkan, the convention centre has 65,000 square metres of floor space. The building has two convention halls and is owned by the Ministry of Construction of Vietnam. Bidding phase Like in the previous editions, there was no bidding phase. The venue was selected internally. Host venue Returning artists Participating countries Fifty countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Iceland, New Zealand, the Philippines, Taiwan and Tunisia will make their debut. Semifinalists Semi-Final 1 Seven countries will directly qualify for the Grand Final. Two countries will qualify for the Second Chance Round. Belarus and Vietnam will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Semi-Final 2 Seven countries will directly qualify for the Grand Final. Two countries will qualify for the Second Chance Round. The Åland Islands and Romania will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Semi-Final 3 Seven countries will directly qualify for the Grand Final. Two countries will qualify for the Second Chance Round. North Korea will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Second Chance Round Two countries will qualify for the Grand Final. Scoreboard Finalists Scoreboard Other countries * Andorra: Andorra is forced to withdraw from the contest, because the country missed the submission time. * Brazil: FPA announced that Thailand will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Denmark: Denmark is forced to withdraw from the contest, because the country missed the submission time. * Estonia: Estonia is forced to withdraw from the contest, because the country missed the submission time. * Iran: Iran will withdraw from the contest, due to the non qualification in the previous edition. * Kazakhstan: Kazakhstan is forced to withdraw from the contest, because the country missed the submission time. * Macedonia: MRT announced that Macedonia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Malaysia: RTM announced that Malaysia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Malta: Malta will withdraw from the contest, due to the non qualification in the previous edition. * Norway: NRK announced that Norway will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * San Marino: SMRTV announced that San Marino will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Slovakia: RTVS announced that Slovakia will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Spain: RTVE announced that Spain will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Thailand: NBT announced that Thailand will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. Recaps and Results *Semi-Final 1 *Semi-Final 2 *Semi-Final 3 *Semi-Final Results *Second Chance Round *Big 5 *Grand Final *Grand Final Results